


Rule Me

by Perversions



Series: I'm Fucking My Student (And I Don't Care) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Edging, Lingerie, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: He pulled away from Keith, his juices dripping down his chin. Shiro turned his head and kissed along his inner thigh, paying special attention to the bite marks he left earlier. He kissed down his thigh until he reached his knee and nuzzled into the stocking. Keith raised his foot and pushed him back, the heel biting into his chest.“How lucky am I that I have someone who’s so good at listening to orders.” Keith’s breath was labored and a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin. He looked beautiful to Shiro.





	

“Move your hips, Keith.”

“Ah! Shiro--”

“You got this, babydoll. Keep going.”

Keith whimpered and Shiro bit his lip. If there was one thing he enjoyed, it was watching Keith fall apart with just his fingers. Even now, he had his middle finger deep in his dripping cunt, panties pushed to the side. He pushed back against his hand, grinding his clit against the heel of Shiro’s palm. Every push back, Shiro pushed another finger into him until he had three inside.

Keith dug his nails into his shoulders as he rode his hand. Shiro rose a hand and squeezed his shaking thigh. He spoke words of praise as he curled his fingers inside him, causing Keith to stop moving and put all his weight on Shiro’s chest. His fingers never stopped curling or thrusting into him.

“Come on, baby,” Shiro whispered. He kissed along Keith’s neck. “You can do it. I know you can.”

Nodding his head, Keith moved his hips. He pressed hard against Shiro’s curled fingers and slowly dragged himself back up. His juices dripped down Shiro’s prosthetic. If he had more time, he’d eat Keith out until he was begging for him to cum.

Shiro looked at the clock on his nightstand and frowned. He eased Keith off until he laid on his back. “Good boy, Keith.” He pulled his fingers out and gripped his underwear, pulling them down his legs.

“Shiro…” Keith whispered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He tried pulling him down to kiss at his neck, but Shiro remained out of his reach.

“You’re always a good boy for me, aren’t you?”  He chuckled at Keith’s eager nod. Prying his arms off, Shiro gripped his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. He deftly undid his pants, pushing them down just enough to free his cock. Keith’s body shook as he teased him, pressing his cock against his folds. “Spread your legs wider for me.”

Keith obeyed and Shiro pushed in. He clenched around him and Shiro groaned, bucking into him harder. “Fuck me into the mattress, professor.”

Shiro growled and grabbed his hip, fucking into him with a maddening pace. Each thrust had Keith moving up the bed. Without his hands on him, Keith would be up against the headboard by now. But he loved fucking him like this. Fucking him until was a drooling and twitching mess beneath him. His hips rolled against Shiro’s, meeting every hard thrust head on.

“You almost there, baby?”

“Yes…!”

“Don’t cum yet.” At Keith’s incredulous look, he chuckled. “You can do it, baby. I know you can.”

Keith whimpered beneath him and let him use his body. His nails dug into the palms of his hands as Shiro continued to fuck him deep and hard. As he continued to use him like a fuck toy and spread his legs wider until his hips ached. Shiro nibbled at his ear, his hips stuttering as he cummed inside him.

Pulling away, Shiro stroked his cheek. “What a good boy you are, Keith.”

“Are you going to just stay there and not get me off?” Keith asked, glaring hard at him.

“I will.” He smirked, letting Keith go and pulling further away. “If you keep all that I gave you inside until after my class.”

Keith’s mouth dropped open and Shiro snapped it shut. His hand flew to his cunt and covered it, but he didn’t touch himself beyond that. “That’s impossible,” he huffed.

Shiro ran his thumb over his plump bottom lip. “If there’s one thing I learned about you is that you make impossible things possible.” He leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

“I’ll see you at school then…” Keith said, his voice breaking.

“Don’t be late.”

* * *

“Fuck! Shiro!”

Shiro groaned when Keith pulled at his hair. What a sight they must be with Shiro standing tall and Keith resting on his shoulders, his cunt in his mouth. He kept a firm grip on Keith’s hips, assuring him that he wouldn’t let him fall. And he wouldn’t. He eagerly ate not just his earlier load, but his second out of his twitching pussy.

“I’m so close, _professor_!” Keith moaned. He ground himself against Shiro’s face, pulling his hair even harder.

Shiro pulled back ever so slightly and turned his head. He bit down _hard_ onto Keith’s thigh and kissed the bite mark. It would be there for _days_ and Shiro would enjoy seeing it every time he went down on him. The sight was so pleasing that he left more along his inner thighs until Keith was begging him to hurry up, urging him towards his core.

“Patience, baby,” Shiro muttered, his hot breath against Keith’s cunt. He looked up at Keith’s flushed and sweaty faces, locks of hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. “I’ll help you get yours.”

“See that you do.”

The order sent a chill through Shiro’s body and he obediently obeyed. He ate Keith out like he’s the last meal he’ll ever have. His tongue dived deep into his core and pressed in all the right places. The places that had Keith keening and begging for more. Fingernails dug into his scalp and he moaned, the sound reverberating through Keith.

Keith’s climax crashed into him and he hunched over Shiro’s head, hanging on to him for dear life. He squirted in his waiting mouth and Shiro didn’t hesitate to lap up every bit of it, moaning from the taste and then some. Easing him down to the floor was a process, mainly because Keith swore he was dying. But he got him to stand on his own two feet, leaning him against the wall.

Shiro raised his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “You’re going to be late for Coran’s class.”

“If I tell him that you almost killed me, I’m sure he’ll understand,” Keith responded. He pouted and Shiro knew what he was trying to do.

“Get to class and I’ll see you back at the apartment,” Shiro said as he tucked himself back into his pants.

“Yes, sir.”

He watched Keith get dressed and walk out of  the classroom, a limp to his step that he’s proud to know was because of him. And he knew what was waiting for him at home. Shiro only had to wait until the end of the day and he could go and marvel in all its glory.

Just four more hours to go.

* * *

To say that Shiro drove through all the red lights that met him on the way home would be an understatement. He was excited and it showed in his terrible parking job in the parking lot. It didn’t stop him and he didn’t let the elevator stop him either. Shiro happily hurried up the ten flights of stairs to his floor. Yes, it left him exhausted and sweaty, but he didn’t care.

His door flew open when he entered the apartment. It was dark and he dropped his belongings on the coffee table, making his way to the bedroom. Shiro bit his lip and leaned against the doorframe, taking in the sight that lay before him.

The only lights on were his bedside lamps, but they were enough to see Keith. See him as he lounged along the bed, sitting among a nest of pillows. With his legs crossed, he looked regal, even in those ridiculously fluffy heels he swore he bought on a dare years ago. That’s not the main attraction.

Shiro bit back a groan at the lingerie Keith wore. The collar, the bra, the panties, the garterbelts, the stockings, the list went on. It was an expensive buy, but Keith deserved it because he just looked so damn _good_ in it. He’d be lying if he said his dick wasn’t hardening just from looking at him. Because Keith had this wild and feral look in his eyes. A look that swallowed Shiro whole and he _wanted_ him to.

“I see you’ve been busy with some online shopping,” Keith said, resting his cheek against his knuckles.

Undoing his tie, Shiro stepped further into the room. “I don’t see you complaining exactly.”

“I could be on the inside.”

“But are you?”

Keith hummed, his eyes raking over Shiro’s body and making him shudder. “I won’t if you do what you’re told and behave yourself.” Shiro tossed his tie aside and placed one knee on the bed. Keith pointed a finger at him, stopping him immediately. “I want _all_ your clothes off.”

Shiro shuddered at Keith’s command. He doesn’t often order him around, but Shiro _loved_ it when he did. He loved giving in to Keith’s demands and listening to his orders. So, he stepped back and started to strip, slowly just to tease him. Purple eyes never left his body and ate him up once he was bare. Keith hummed in appreciation and beckoned him forward.

He crawled towards Keith, licking his lips when he spread his legs wide to welcome him. Hands were in his hair and pushed him down until he was face to face with Keith’s cunt. Shiro groaned when he was pulled harder into him, a sound that had Keith shaking.

“Go ahead and take care of me like a _good boy_.”

His own words came back to haunt him and he didn’t _care_. Shiro opened his mouth and licked Keith though his panties. Nails scraped his scalp and he was pushed further into him. If he could get any closer, he would. Shiro would eat Keith up for every meal and enjoy each one.

Keith’s panties quickly soaked through from Shiro’s licking and his own juices. Shiro swirled his tongue around his clit and sucked hard. There’s something exotic about eating Keith out like this. It felt dirtier somehow and he can’t describe it. He looked up at him and groaned, his face turning red.

“Camera shy all of a sudden?” Keith asked, wiggling his phone in his hand.

It had nothing to do with being camera shy. It was just _hot_. The sound of Keith’s camera going spurred him on. Shiro worked harder, licking and teasing him until he was a stuttering mess. The heel of Keith’s shoes dug into his back and he groaned. It almost felt like a punishment and it drove him wild.

“I wanna feel your tongue on me.” Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “Go ahead and do it.”

Shiro happily obliged. He pulled Keith’s panties aside and shoved his tongue deep inside of his cunt. He pressed and stroked inside him, relishing in how Keith moaned above him. His hips bucked against his face and tried to pull his face closer. Shiro wondered how close he was to the edge. With how he sounded, he had to be _really_ close. So he worked him harder, bringing his hand up to shove two fingers inside.

Keith screamed, arching his body. “Yes! Keep going, Shiro. I’m so close.”

“Cum for me, baby. I got you.”

Shiro continued to eat him out, running his hand up and down his sides. Keith’s thighs tightened around his head as he cummed, gushing into his mouth. His body shook as Shiro pushed him through it, working his over sensitive cunt until he was begging him to stop.

He pulled away from Keith, his juices dripping down his chin. Shiro turned his head and kissed along his inner thigh, paying special attention to the bite marks he left earlier. He kissed down his thigh until he reached his knee and nuzzled into the stocking. Keith raised his foot and pushed him back, the heel biting into his chest.

“How lucky am I that I have someone who’s so good at listening to orders.” Keith’s breath was labored and a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin. He looked beautiful to Shiro.

Reaching up, Shiro wrapped his fingers around his ankle, his thumb stroking his skin. “Tell me what else you want me to do.”

Keith chuckled. “You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”

“All you need to do is ask.”

He bit his lip. Slowly, Keith brought his legs to his chest, hooking his arm beneath his knees. With his free hand, he curled his finger and beckoned for Shiro to come closer. Shiro obeyed, feeling like an obedient servant, ready to listen to his king’s commands. Keith’s legs hooked on one side of him and he pulled him in closer.

“Fuck me good, baby,” Keith ordered. He raised his arms above his head, getting comfortable against the pillows.

Shiro ran his dick against Keith’s clit and between his thighs. He could cum just like this, fucking his thighs until he cummed all over them. It’s not what Keith wanted, though. He pushed the panties to the side once moer and rubbed against his folds. The slickness against his dick made him shudder and he couldn’t wait to thrust himself deep inside him.

Keith let out an impatient moan and Shiro thrust inside him. He couldn’t pinpoint why Keith felt so much tighter in this position. Maybe it’s just the way he looked with his legs closed and his dick deep inside his twitching cunt. Right now, Keith looked…

“Amazing,” Shiro muttered.

He chuckled which broke off into a moan from a particular thrust. “It’s gonna take a lot more than some sweet words to get me going.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. He hovered over Keith, pressing his dick _hard_ into him. His walls clenched around him and Keith’s body shook beneath him. “I think I got you going pretty well.”

Keith whimpered. Raising his hands, he interlaced his fingers at the back of his neck. “Then don’t stop. Don’t you _dare fucking_ **_stop_**.”

“I don’t plan to.” Hooking Keith’s legs in his arm, he moved them to his shoulder. He fucked into him slowly, snapping forward hard when he was deep inside him again. Shiro pressed his face into his calf. Oh, he should have done this weeks ago. Keith looked so good in stockings and they felt good against his skin.

Looking down at him, he thought about how lucky he was that this started. A one night stand to _this_? Shiro wondered what he did to deserve such a blessing. Keith stared up at him with half lidded eyes, a silent demand that he didn’t _need_ to say because Shiro knew what he wanted.

_Fuck me harder._

Shiro rose to his knees and brutally fucked into Keith’s body. He pulled his hands off his neck and pinned them above his head, letting gravity aid in the strength of his thrusts. Keith had never been so vocal before. He tossed his head left and right, crying out into the room. Every sound had Shiro wanting to fuck him more and _more_.

“I’m almost there, baby,” Keith moaned. “Fill me up, please. _Oh Go_ \--I love it when you fill me up every time.”

Cursing under his breath, Shiro bent him in half until he could press his face into Keith’s neck. “If you keep talking like that, I just might...”

“Then do it. I need it…”

And he did. Shiro fucked him with quick, hard strokes, their bodies smashing hard against each other. Every push in had Keith keening and begging for more, begging for Shiro to break him into pieces. He bit and nibbled at his neck and he tightened around his cock. Keith twitched and shook violently as he cummed, a moan so loud that it was borderline a scream.

Shiro’s thrusts faltered when he tipped over the edge, keeping himself deep inside Keith’s twitching cunt as he filled him up. He dropped Keith’s legs to the side and laid on top of him. He peppered his neck and face with kisses, continuing even as hands tried to stop him.

Keith’s leg twitched when Shiro ran his hand down them. Shiro loved it when his body was this sensitive. Even when he was being ordered around, when Keith was like this, he felt like he was under his every command.

“I have… one more demand for you,” Keith muttered. His chest heaved with effort to regain his breath.

“What’s that then, baby?”

He pushed Shiro off him and shifted his legs until they were on either side of his hips. With a grin, Keith eased him back down to his cunt, his cum slowly dripping out of him. “Eat me out, _professor_.”

Shiro chuckled then kissed his inner thigh. “Anything you want, babydoll.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was very self indulgent. i don't regret it. [this](http://beyourbxby.tumblr.com/post/158381116058/mii701-daicy-chiu) is the underwear set i had keith wearing. imagine the colors yourself. the camera scene was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/babyduckenema/status/779452074568327168).
> 
> the next one will be the last one. i could only think of so many to do and there are other things i want to write. i hope you enjoyed the series so far! hopefully the last one will be just as enjoyable.


End file.
